From the Mixed Up Files of Sakura Sato
by Slick92
Summary: Sakura Sato was an ordinary girl, before an accident turns her into the newest Spirit Dective. In order for her to grow properly, Yuuske and Kayko adopt her. Mulitple anime crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Sato Sakura wasn't brave, or beautiful, she was just too smart for her own good. She was of average height, with bright red hair, cropped short to make life easier for her. She went to your average high school; like most, it was renowned for its sports. But she didn't care about that. All she cared about was her books. Books were the only way for her to escape her sad excuse of a life. She could easily imagine herself a member of a perfect family, taken out of books, for other then her imagination; she was alone in the world.

True, every day she was surrounded by a group of kids just like her, trying to find a family and be adopted. She didn't worry about that anymore, she was far past the adoptable age, and everybody was looking for little kids, not 16 year olds. She had been an orphan since she was six, her parents were killed in a freak accident while on vacation in Europe. The day after their funeral, she was shipped off, back to her home country of Japan.

Sakura slowly walked down the street, thinking about how pathetic her life was. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the pair of boys sneaking up behind her. One tripped her, causing her to spill all the papers she had in her hands. The other boy saw and grabbed a photo that was among the papers.

"Ha I got it, let's go!" He cried out. And with that, the two of boys peeled off.

"No!" Sakura cried out as she struggled off of the ground. As soon as she was on her feet, she took off, forgetting the bag and papers on the ground. She tried to catch up to the boys, but couldn't until she saw them duck into an alley. Putting on an extra burst of speed she was able to catch up.

She ran headlong into the alley, trying desperately to find the two boys. Instead she found a lot of trouble. The two boys were in fact just a small part of a rather large notorious gang that ruled the area.

"Well, looks like we caught us a little cherry blossom, boys." The largest, also probably the leader, her mind deduced, sneered. The other large, mean looking boys chuckled. Sakura looked around, just noticing the fact that she was surrounded.

"Looking for this?" He said, holding up a photo of a happy couple standing behind their daughter.

"Give that back!" She yelled, at seeing the only photo she had of her family.

"What, this little thing? I don't think so. It's ours now, to do with what we want to. In fact… Bonzo, give me your lighter." Sakura could only watch in disbelief as one of the thugs, Bonzo apparently, handed over a lighter. The leader took it and held a corner of the photo over the lit lighter.

"What are you going to do now, little cherry blossom?" Slowly the corner started to blacken and curl up.

"No! Stop it!" Sakura cried out, not noticing the tears streaming down her face.

"No, I don't think so." He replied with a smirk on his face. Sakura lunged forward, attempting to save her photo.

"Oh, I see our little cherry blossom wants to save her precious photo. Unfortunately, it belongs to us now, as a fee for even being alive. Now we can't have you trying that again, can we?" As fear for her life forcing her to watch as the photo slowly turned to ash. As the last corner burned, Sakura bowed her head, silently crying. Slowly, she became enraged at the gang, for destroying the only thing she had left of her parents.

"You bastards, you just can't help ruining people's lives!" She cried out, a resounding smack floating through the air. He slowly lifted his hand to his face, feeling the spot where she had hit.

"Now that was a really stupid thing to do. Apparently you haven't learned yet. So let me teach you a lesson. Boys grab her." Two of the thugs stepped forward, grabbing her arms and twisting her arms behind her back. The leader stepped forward, giving her a sharp kick to the ribs. More tears sprung to her eyes, as she heard several dull cracks as her ribs broke. The man just kept hitting her, over and over again. After a while the thugs dropped her, and the whole gang started to join the fun.

After what seemed like an eternity the leader said, "I think she learned her lesson boys, now lets go." Dully, through a pain filled haze she heard them leave. It was another half hour till she could even try to move. Slowly she made her way back to the orphanage. She limply made her way to her room and collapsed on top of the covers, sobbing.

Little did she know that that day, Seto Kabia was visiting, to see what his many donations to his former orphanage had done to improve it. The very honored, and flustered, caretakers were leading him around the orphanage, showing off all the improvements made.

"Chiba-san! Chiba-san! Sakura-Chan is hurt! She's not breathing, and looks pretty beat up!" One of the older girls cried out, as she ran up.

"Tomo, go call 911 and tell them what's happening. We'll need an ambulance." Mrs. Chiba called out as she ran towards Sakura's room. "Kayko, go get the first aid kit!"

Sakura heard nothing, saw nothing, smelled nothing but darkness. All of a sudden, she saw herself floating above the bed as emergency services rushed around her body, desperately trying to save her.

"What's happening to me!" Sakura cried, but no one seemed to hear her.

"You're dying dear." A strange voice said behind her. Sakura spun around, expecting a figure in a black hooded robe holding a scythe. Instead she found a blue haired girl wearing a kimono and riding an oar?

"WHAT!! How can I be dying?"

"That gang beat you to an inch of your life. It's a miracle in it's self that you made it here. Oh, my name is Boton, and I'll be your ferry girl today. So what's your name?"

"Um, Sakura Sato, why? What's going to happen to me? What's a ferry girl?" Sakura babbled on as Boton flipped through a small book.

"Let's see Sato, Sakura, where are you?" Boton mumbled to herself as she continued through her book. Suddenly she put the book back into her kimono and pulled out a compact.

"Koenma-sama, we have an issue. There isn't a spot for the spirit I'm supposed to collect… All right, I'll bring her."

"Boton, what's going on? What's wrong? And who's Koenma?"

"Well it doesn't appear that you are supposed to die today Sakura, so the Spirit world doesn't have a spot ready for you. So we're going to go on a little trip."

"What!!"

"Grab on, we're going for a ride!"

**A.N. ** Well that's the first chapter. I had the urge to write, so this was written in one night. Have fun reading this and please review.

Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh (that will come later), and any other random anime/book that I bring in don't belong to me; they belong to their writers and respective companies.

1/21/2007- I've decided to go back and edit the story, so some things can be clarified, and some plot things fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

Boton slowly floated over the River Styx, explaining everything about the spirit world, but more importantly, the spirit detectives.

"So what does the spirit detective have to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"Well the current spirit detective, Urameshi Yuuske, is retiring, so we've been looking for a new one, and you'd be perfect for the job. Koenma will explain more when we get there." Then with surprising speed, Boton took off, a desperate Sakura hanging on for dear life. After what seemed like an eternity, the hellish ride came for an end.

"Whoever gave you your flying license should be found and shot." Sakura panted, never being so glad to be back on solid earth.

"Hurry up, Koenma's waiting for us." Boton said as she calmly stood there. Sakura just grumbled as they moved forward to a very large set of doors. The doors opened to reveal a very long, very creepy looking hallway.

"You know, this place wouldn't be too bad if they took out all the really freaky stuff and added some photos on the wall, or something." Sakura said, very creped out at the décor.

"Really?" Boton asked.

"No, not really, the décor right now just screams homey." Sakura said. 'She should have been a blond.' She thought, chuckling at the thought. Within another five minutes they were at another set of large doors. Boton calmly walked over to an intercom set in the wall and said

"Boton here, bringing Sato Sakura." And with an ominous creak, a normal sized door opened up in the door. Not knowing what to expect next, Sakura stepped through, to find herself at the beginning of a maze of cubicles, and green skinned things, running around in a panic.

"Okay then…" Sakura thought. Boton paused for a second, letting Sakura admire, or not, the view. She then started making her way through the maze. Soon they were at a door marked Prince Enma Jr...

Meanwhile, while Sakura was making her way to Koenma's office, Koenma was giving the spirit detective team their latest mission.

"Thank you all for coming here. Now your latest mission is of the utmost importance."

"So what is it Koenma, we don't have all day." Kuwabara snapped.

"If you hadn't interrupted me, I was just going to tell you. Now the mission is simple, train this girl." Sakura's photo showed up on the giant monitor on Koenma's wall. "Her name is Sato Sakura, she's 16 years old, and lives at a local orphanage."

"So what's so important about her, she looks like a regular 16 year old." Yuuske asked.

"What's critical about this mission is she is going to be your replacement when she is fully trained. Now Boton is bringing her, and she should be here shortly." As soon as Koenma finished speaking, there was a knock at the door. "Perfect timing. Boton, come on in."

Boton led Sakura into the room. Her first thought was 'Wow, this room is larger than it looks.' Her second thought was 'Wait is that a toddler??' Koenma jumped down from his chair and came out from behind the desk.

"Welcome Ms. Sato, my name is Koenma; it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Um, hi?" She said shaking his hand.

"Well she is definitely taking seeing Koenma for the first time better then I did." Yuuske said

Koenma shot him a glare as he said. "Let me introduce you to everybody else. The man who just spoke is Yuuske Urameshi, the current spirit detective. To his left, the man with the orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabara. Next to him is Shuuchi Minamino, but he prefers to be called Kurama. Leaning up against the wall is Hiei. The four of them make up the spirit detective team. Now Boton has told you about what the spirit detective does?" Sakura nodded her head. "Well as it ends up, Yuuske has other responsibilities and can't be spirit detective, so for some time now we've been looking for a suitable replacement. You've been at the top of our list for some time now."

"But why me? I'm nothing special. I'm just Sakura."

"You are hardly just Sakura. Have you ever noticed how you can sense and see things that nobody else can see? That is just an early manifestation of your spirit energy. Because you have spent some time as a spirit, your spirit energy has increased dramatically. So when you return to your body, you will need training to control and refine your abilities. That's why Yuuske and the others are here. Now in order for you to return to your body, you have to carry this egg around."

"An egg? What's going to hatch out of it?"

"Well, that varies." Yuuske said. "I had to do the same thing. The egg feeds off of your emotions and intents, if you have mainly bad intentions, when the egg hatches, it will turn out to be a large monster that will devour your soul. But if you have good emotions, like happiness, when the egg hatches it will turn into a manifestation of your soul."

"Wow Urameshi, who knew you actually paid attention?" Hiei said.

"Shut up Shrimp!!!" Yuuske yelled.

"Are they normally like this?" Sakura asked Kurama as Yuuske and Kuwabara started to fight because of some comment.

"Yes, they are. I'm surprised how long they lasted without getting into a fight."

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!" Koenma bellowed. "Sakura, you need to get back to your body, here's the egg and one of us will get in touch with you."

Sakura grabbed the egg as Boton grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office. After another whirlwind trip down the River Styx, Boton stopped outside a window of a hospital.

"This is where I leave you. Remember, the egg has to stay on you at all times, and one of us will be in touch with you. Oh, almost forgot, in order for you to join back with your body, just touch it and you will join up again. Bye!!" Boton waved and then shot off disappearing from sight.

Sakura sat there for a second, then floated over to her body and touched her hand. And she knew nothing else.

**A.N. **Yay! Second chapter is finished. I'm having a lot of fun with this story. And if anyone was wondering, Yuuske and Kayko are married, and everybody is in their early 30's. **REVIEW!!!** And if you don't, I won't post another chapter.

1/21/2007- this chapter has been edited, to fix some minor things that I didn't like


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, wondering where she was. Hearing the beeping of machines and seeing that she was wired up to them made her figure out she was in the hospital.

"Ah, good, you're awake." A nurse said as she came bustling in, pushing a cart full of gifts, cards and flower arrangements. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over with a truck. How am I supposed to feel?" She asked sarcastically.

"The fact that you are able to feel anything is the important thing. A doctor will be in to see you shortly." After the nurse left, Mrs. Chibi, the head of the orphanage and another woman came in.

"Sakura, it's good to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Chiba asked.

"I'm a little sore, but more importantly, I'm sick of people asking me how I'm feeling. Do you know how redundant and repetitive that gets?'

"Well it's good to see that you are all right. You gave us quite a scare. This is Ms. Jones, she's from child services, and she has a proposal for you."

"Well Ms. Sato, we've had a request from a couple to adopt you. How do you feel about that?"

"Really? You aren't kidding me?"

"No I'm not kidding you, in fact they are down in the waiting room, and they really want to meet you. Their names are Yuuske and Kayko Urameshi. So feel like meeting them?"

"Yes, I defiantly am up to meeting them."

"Hold on one minute, let me go get them." She said as she got up to leave.

"Everybody at the orphanage will be glad to see that you are all right. In fact, a few of the older boys threatened that they would find the people who hurt you and give them the beating of their life." Mrs. Chibi said chuckling. "I think you are going to like the Urameshis, I had a chance to meet them and they seem like a nice couple. I also talked to your teachers at school, they gave me the assignments you've missed, and will give you a little time to catch up."

"Oh joy, school." Sakura said dryly. Mrs. Jones came back leading Yuuske and Kayko.

"Sakura, this is Yuuske and Kayko Urameshi. Kayko works as a teacher at Domino High. We'll leave you alone so you can get better acquainted."

"Good, I didn't think they'd leave us alone. Jeeze, looks like they did a number on you." Yuuske said

"Yuuske!! Don't be an idiot." Kayko said as she ground her heel into his foot.

"Ouch! Kayko, I didn't say anything wrong" he complained. Sakura giggled at their antics.

"You didn't tell me you were married Yuuske." She said

"Yea, I'm the only person who stops him from doing something stupid and getting himself killed… again." Kayko said.

"Anyway, reason we're here, after you left, we continued to plan, and because you need training, which would prove difficult to do if you had to sneak out of the orphanage, we figured one of us needed to adopt you. Hiei and Kurama were out; it'd be too hard for them to take care of you, Kurama is in college, and Hiei is so antisocial, it's not even funny. Kuwabara was out, just because he's too stupid to be of any help to you. So that left me and Kayko, and she's wanted a kid for ages." Yuuske said.

"You would be able to finish the year at your current school, and then you'd attend the school I teach at." Kayko explained.

"I am so glad you guys are doing this for me, I've dreamed of having a true family, but I'm way past the adoptable age. This is a dream come true for me." Sakura said, tears of joy springing to her eyes.

"Because it might be a while before someone will be able to see you, I'm going to start you on some basic meditation exercises, which will help you, learn control, and take care of some of that boredom you must have." Yuuske told her.

"I'll walk you through it the first time, and then you can practice whenever you find yourself bored out of your mind. First thing is to close your eyes. Now breathe in and out in counts of four. Concentrate on your breathing and your heartbeat; let those sounds fill your ears. You'll find that you can sense the people moving around, normal people have the same kind of feeling to them, however, spirits, demons, and people with high spirit energy, will have a different type of feeling associated with them. There are two people moving down the hallway right now who have a different feeling to them. Can you sense it?"

"Yea, it's really weird. I think it's my friend Kagome."

"Sakura-chan, are you up?" Kagome called from the doorway.

"Yes, I am finally among the living Kags. Come on in."

"We can see that you want to spend some time alone with your friends, so we'll get in touch." Yuuske said as he and Kayko stood up.

"Bye Yuuske, bye Kayko, it was nice meeting you."

After they left Kagome asked "So who were they?"

"Kags, you will never believe this, but they are going to be my new family!"

"EEEK! No way! I am so happy for you Saku-chan! But you do realize that the guy, Yuuske, is a demon?"

"Yeah, but that's all right. He and his friends are going to train me." Sakura then started to tell what had happened to her in the Spirit World.

"Wow, are you sure you didn't just imagine this?"

"I'm positive, here's the egg that Koenma gave me as proof. By the way, how did you find out so fast that I was awake?"

"Well I stopped by the orphanage to see if you were there, and Chiyo told me everything that happened. I gave her my cell number and told her to give me a call as soon as she found out anything. So when Mrs. Chibi announced that you woke up, Chiyo gave me a call right away." Kagome said.

"Oh, that's how. Here comes Mrs. Chibi, I bet she's going to shoo you out so I can get my rest."

"And how could you tell Sakura?" Mrs. Chibi asked as she came into the room.

"Your face gave it away; you get this certain look on your face whenever it's time for someone to leave."

"Well you guessed right, Kagome, it's time for you to leave."

"Okay Mrs. Chibi, bye Sakura, hope you feel better soon." Kagome waved as she left.

"Now before I leave, what did you think of the Uramshis?" Mrs. Chibi asked Sakura.

"I think they are the ones. I can't wait to have a family of my own." She replied

"Good, I am really truly happy for you. I talked to the doctors, and you can be released the day after tomorrow, they just want to keep you here a few more nights to make sure everything is all right."

"Alright Chibi-chan." Sakura mumbled sleepily as she started to nod off.

**A.N. **1/21/2007- this chapter has been edited, changing Mrs. Chiba's name to Mrs. Chibi.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. ** This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Noko317, who is my first reviewer on this story. She also gets some chocolate when I see her next at school!

After a few more days, the doctors released her from the hospital.

"I can official say, I am so glad to be out of there!" Sakura said as she sat in the car on the way back to the orphanage. "Wait a minute; this isn't the way back to the orphanage."

"I forgot to tell you, we have to make a stop first." Kagome said as she leaned forward. "Isn't it great that my school let me have the day off so I can be with you?"

"Yea that's great Kags…"Sakura said, drifting off into silence.

"Ready girls? We're here!" Mrs. Chiba chirped, filled to the brim with excitement.

"Wait, why are we at school?" Sakura asked, looking around at the school.

"You'll find out in a minute or two, Saku-chan" Kagome said, gently pushing her forewords. After a few minutes of walking they ended up at the gym entrance. They walked into the dark gym. Mrs. Chiba flipped on the lights revealing that the gym was full of people who shouted "WELCOME HOME SAKURA!"

"Wow, you guys did this for me?" Sakura murmured to Kagome and Mrs. Chiba.

"All we did Saku-chan was to get you here, everything else was done by volunteers." Kagome said.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Everybody chanted as someone shoved a microphone into Sakura's hands.

"Well I can say that I was surprised is an understatement." Sakura paused as a few people chuckled. "What I am amazed at is the amount of support everybody has given me through this tough time. Thank you all. Now I have an announcement to make, I'm getting adopted!" A round of cheers followed her announcement. While they were waiting for the cheers to die down, Kagome snatched the mike from Sakura to make an announcement of her own.

"Sakura, this isn't just a coming home party, you know. Now, just to remind you, because you've probably forgotten with all that's been going on, you turn 17 tomorrow. So we decided to also make this a birthday party for you. And because it's a birthday party, BRING ON THE CAKE!" And with that, the crowd parted to reveal a huge sheet cake with the words "Happy 17th birthday Sakura!"

Someone in the crowd yelled "Make a wish!" as Sakura blew out her candles. After a while, unfortunately the party had to be brought to an end. After everybody had left, Sakura got her first glimpse of the stage full of presents.

"Wow, those are all for me?" She asked Kagome who had stayed to help clean up.

"Yeah Sakura, almost everybody in the school brought a present or a card of some sort. But opening them can wait for later, you look exhausted."

"Yea, I feel exhausted."

"Well let's go let Mrs. Chiba know, so you can go home and get some rest."

That weekend Kagome and Sakura were sitting in Sakura's room, about to undertake the huge task of opening presents.

"Well, we'd better get started, otherwise we won't finish this weekend." Kagome said grabbing a random gift off of the stack.

"Alright." Sakura agreed, grabbing another gift from the pile. "Okay…. This one is a rather skimpy set of underwear. And it comes with… A MARRAGE PROPOSAL!"

"I think you'll like this one, it's a set of hidden leaf earrings and a necklace." Kagome said holding them up for inspection.

"Those are defiantly keepers. This one's from Kabia Corp. more specifically, from Seto and Mokuba. Let's see, there's the newest duel disk, two briefcases full of cards, and a letter." Sakura said as she rummaged through the large box. "It's funny, in Mokuba's letter; he said that Seto went through about twenty attempts before finally finishing his letter. Seto's letter is all Seto, at first glance, it looks like a really formal letter, but especially if you know him, you can tell he's got no clue what to say."

"How do you know the Kabia brothers?" Kagome asked, tearing into another present.

"Well, Seto and Mokuba lived here for about a year before they got adopted by Gouzabura Kabia, and I haven't seen them since. It looks like they are doing extremely well though." After a while, Mrs. Chiba informed them that Sakura had guests.

"Hey Sakura, how are things going?" Yuuske asked as he and Kayko entered the room.

"Just fine, Kagome and I were just trying to make it through the huge pile of presents. I was just reading a letter from a friend of mine who used to live here with me."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"The one, the only Seto Kabia!" Kagome announced dramatically as she reached over and grabbed the letter out of Sakura's hands.

"Give that back! AND I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON SETO! We're just friends." She yelled, attempting to grab her letter back.

"You two would be perfect for each other." Kayko commented, her hand on her chin in thought.

"WHAT!" Both Yuuske and Sakura cried out.

"What?" Kayko said, trying to look innocent. "Okay, he's in my class at school; he's pretty distinguishable, being over 6 feet and all. He's pretty quiet though, always working on his laptop."

"He's over six feet… wow, he's really tall…" Sakura said, struggling to match up the image of Seto she had to the one Kayko described.

"Now we weren't able to be here for your birthday party, so we'd figure we would stop by and take the two of you out for ice cream. How does that sound?" Yuuske asked

"You know what, that sounds better then opening presents." Sakura said.

"Hey I'd be glad to open presents any day." He replied.

"Well seeming how I've received 10 marriage proposals, and 3 requests that I bear their child." Sakura said, silently counting them off in her head.

"But one of those was from Miroku, so that doesn't count." Kagome pointed out. "Oh that reminds me, everybody teamed up to make you this. Even Miroku unfortunately." She held out a long tube. It was made out of cherry, and had phoenixes in flight carved into it. It also had a strap attached to it, which was supposed to go across the chest. Sakura gently opened the tube and pulled out an exquisitely made longbow. The bow looked like one sinuous dragon, with emeralds imbedded in it for the eyes. On each scale was a small kanji, each one different.

"Wow, you guys made this?" Sakura asked, staring in wonder at the beauty of it.

"Yea, and that's not all. You see the kanji on the scales of the dragon? Well those enable it to send an arrow wherever you want it to go. It's also enchanted to never break, and the bow will adjust itself automatically to what you need, draw length and weight wise. Also Sesshomaru sends his love and the quiver of arrows in there as well."

"Wow that's a pretty impressive gift Kagome" Kayko said. Yuuske just whistled.

"Would you thank everybody for me, especially Sesshi, for this wonderful gift. I can tell I'm going to have a lot of fun with it." Sakura smirked, just thinking of all the fun things she could do with it.

"If you guys want ice cream, we'd better leave soon."

After a short car ride, they arrived at a local ice cream parlor. Yuuske had piña colada ice cream, Kayko had some delicious, she claimed, wasabi ice cream, Sakura got a combination of peanut butter and chocolate ice cream, and Kagome got plain chocolate.

While they were eating Kagome said "I've been waiting for the right time to ask you this Yuuske. I know you are a really strong demon, and I need to know what your intentions are towards my friend."

"Well you certainly caught me off guard there, Kagome. Our intentions towards Sakura are to give her a loving home where she can learn to harness her incredible abilities. Now I have a question for you, Kagome. I can tell you have a completely different energy signature then anyone I've ever met, and my question is; what are you?"

"Yuuske!" Kayko scolded, giving him a good solid smack on the back of the head. Sakura giggled as Kayko gave Yuuske a fierce glare.

"That's a perfectly acceptable question. There is a bit of a story to this, so my explanation may take a bit." Kagome started to explain about the feudal era and the Shikon no Tama. "Sakura has been to the feudal era with me, so she knows about all of this already. She is the only person I know of who can call Sesshomaru "Sesshi" and not get killed."

"Yea, it was hilarious seeing Sesshi's reaction the first time I called him that. But what was even more impressive was Inuyasha's reaction. I so wish I had a camera with me." She chuckled. "On that note, I feel about as full of ice cream as I'll ever be."

"It's getting pretty late, we'd better get the two of you back to the orphanage, otherwise Mrs. Chiba will have my skin." Yuuske said, grimacing at the thought of a Yuuske-skin rug.

After a short ride full of laughter and Yuuske's antics they returned to the orphanage.

"Night Sakura, night Kagome, it was nice meeting you." Kayko called as the two of them walked up the sidewalk to the front door of the orphanage.

"Have fun opening all those presents Sakura!" Yuuske called

Sakura and Kagome gave a groan at the thought of all those presents they still had to open.

**A.N. **Chapter four is finished! I'm going to give another big thank you to Noko for being my first reviewer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **Once again this chapter is dedicated to Noko317, who is the only person who reviewed chapter four. She's such a nice friend. (Starts glaring at all the people who have read it had haven't reviewed.) I mean come on people; reviews are what keeps me writing, just knowing that people are actually taking the time to leave a note for me. Anyway, on with the story!

Sakura couldn't wait to be adopted; only there was an issue. One of the workers at the child services department remembered Yuuske from his days in high school. As soon as she found out, she violently contested the adoption.

"You can't be serious Nokomis! That girl has been waiting over 10 years to find a real family. You can't take that hope away from her!" Mrs. Chiba said heatedly as soon as she found out about the issue. "You should see her around them. She has gained a confidence that I have not seen from her. She's always been top of her class, but now she has the confidence to go out and make friends. All I want for her is for her to have a loving family where she can grow. She's always had good judgment, and if she trust them, then so do I." At that moment Sakura walked through the door, fresh out of school.

"Hey Mrs. Chiba I'm home!" Sakura called, not noticing them sitting there.

"We can see that dear." Mrs. Chiba said, beckoning her over. "This is Ms. Tribby, she has some reservations to your adoption, because of the fact that she knew Yuuske in school, and is worried about the way he would treat you."

Sakura's eyes widened at this. "I appreciate your concern Ms. Tribby, but I can assure you I have never felt safer then when I am with my soon to be parents. I know that I can trust them completely with my health and well being. I can trust my judgment, but the question is, can you trust me?" She said with a layer of ice at least a foot thick covering her words. Her spirit energy, reacting to her anger, started to crackle around her.

"Sakura calm down! No one is going to take your chance away." Mrs. Chiba said, grabbing her hand, to attempt to calm her. Slowly Sakura calmed down and the energy vanished. It took her a few seconds to fully realize what she had done. But as soon as she did, her face blanched and she ran out of the room.

"That's why she needs them Nokomis, she doesn't know how to control herself, and Yuuske would be able to teach her that, despite what he was in high school." Mrs. Chiba said after a few minutes of silence. Nokomis just sat there, mulling over what she just saw.

Sakura ran into her room, shock and disbelief written all over her far too pale face. '_How could I have done that? If I had completely lost control I could have killed someone. Koenma explained about spirit energy, but he never told me that if I went untrained I could kill someone… _She was interrupted in her musing when a certain blue haired, far too cheerful for her own good, ferry girl popped her head in.

"Hey Sakura! Just stopping by to see how you were doing. Hey, what's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Boton said, her attempt at humor failing miserably.

"I lost control of my spirit energy today." Sakura replied tonelessly. "If Mrs. Chiba hadn't stopped me, I could have seriously hurt someone."

"Oh. No wonder. Well I can tell you that as soon as we can, we'll start training you. What happened that made you loose control?"

"Some woman from child services was here when I got home from school today, talking to Mrs. Chiba. Mrs. Chiba introduced me and then told me how the woman was having doubts about me being adopted by Yuuske and Kayko. It was because she knew him in high school. As soon as I heard this, I suddenly got very angry; I told her that I trusted my judgment, the least she could do was trust me. At that point I guess I lost control. Mrs. Chiba was able to calm me, but I rushed off as soon as I had realized what I had almost done. I could have killed them. What's wrong with me?" Sakura said, gazing down into her lap. Silently she started to cry.

"It's alright Sakura; you aren't turning into some type of monster. Your spirit energy is just starting to show itself in its full glory. My advice would be to try not to get too angry, but if you start to loose control, just take several deep breaths and try to calm down." Boton patted the crying girl's arm, in an attempt to stop the tears. She soon left to go and report what happened to Koenma.

"So her powers are already showing themselves." Koenma said at the end of Boton's report. "We'll need to step things up so we can get to her training. If her powers are already starting to show themselves, she could very well surpass what Yuuske was before his demonic powers were unlocked. Would you go let Yuuske and Kayko know that I need to see them right away." He asked of Boton.

"Will do Koenma-san!"

After a short wait Yuuske came waltzing in, Kayko following him. "So what's so urgent pacifier-breath?" Yuuske asked.

"Sakura lost control of her spirit energy today, so that means we have to step up the adoption speed. I'll be able to cut through a lot of the red tape holding it back right now, and everything should be ready in the next two weeks."

"I'll get her school transfer papers together then Koenma-san." Kayko said.

"Is that all pacifier-breath?" Yuuske asked.

"Yes Yuuske, you can go back to whatever you were doing that was so important." And as Yuuske and Kayko were walking out of the office, Koenma got back to work, calling in a few favors that were owed him.

"Konbonwa Prime Minister, this is Koenma Daioh. Yes, I have I favor to ask of you…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **Well I got my first review today from someone other than noko317 and because Aceryu doesn't have enough balls to submit an anonymous review, I have to post my reply to him in here. Aceryu, you pissed of the wrong girl. I don't take kindly to flames that are completely untrue. I have not seen a single story that has a plotline similar to mine. And at least get the facts right, I am defiantly not a sugar-high 12 year old. I may have been at one point but that was years ago. So get your facts right and try writing something of your own; it'll probably be the worst thing I've ever read. Now that I've finished my rant…on with the story.

One day after school Mrs. Chiba received a very important call from the prime minister's personal secretary. Soon after she rushed into the room where Sakura was spending some time with her soon to be parents.

"Sakura guess who was just on the phone!" Mrs. Chiba said, with almost childlike enthusiasm. At Sakura's blank look, and Yuuske and Kayko's sweat drops, she figured out that they had no clue what she was talking about. "The Prime Minister himself will be stopping by to drop off the finalized adoption forms!"

"Oh my gosh! No way, no bloody way!" Sakura screamed, just as hyper as Mrs. Chiba at the news. "I have to go pack!" As the realization dawned on her, she jumped up and rushed out of the room. Yuuske and Kayko sat there, still trying to process what happened. Kayko was the first to get it.

"I'd better go help Sakura pack." Kayko said as she got up, so that things were in some semblance of order. Time seemed to fly as they were frantically trying to pack things. It seemed like five minutes had gone by when the Prime Minister arrived.

"Well Ms. Sato, you are quite the lucky young woman indeed; not many teenagers would be of much importance to Koenma." The Prime Minister said

"Wait, you know pacifier-breath?" Yuuske asked.

"Well let's just say he owes me a favor now." The Prime Minister said, chuckling quietly. "Now lets get all the paperwork over with, shall we?" He handed Yuuske a pen and indicated where to sign. As soon as Yuuske had signed Kayko snatched the pen out of his hands and signed as well. "Congratulations to all of you. Now I hate to have to cut our meeting short, but I have another meeting I must get to."

"Thank you so much sir, you don't know how much this means to me." Sakura said, and before she could change her mind, reached out and gave him a quick hug. She quickly stepped back, cheeks stained a rather brilliant red.

"You are quite welcome dear. Now I must be off. It was a pleasure meeting all of you." And with that, the minister quickly strode out of the room, his bodyguards quickly following.

After a short time, Sakura was full packed, and they were in the car on their way towards Domino City, and for Sakura, a chance at a new life.

"Now because of my job, I normally stay in the Makai during the week and come home during the weekend. We have a nice house about a mile away from school, so you'll be able to walk there." Yuuske explained as they drove through Domino. After a while they pulled up into a long driveway. They rounded a bend and the nice house Yuuske described actually turned out to be an extremely large mansion. "It's not as nice as the palace, but it works." Yuuske said

"You said you had a nice house, but I think you overlooked the fact that this place is a mansion!"

"It's not even a third of the size of the palace, but I suppose it'd seem so, seeming this is larger then what you are used to. Anyway, most of the rooms in here are meant for training, hence the reason we got it. It also has an archery range, which should make Kagome happy when she comes to visit."

Looking around her room later that night, Sakura was still trying to get her mind around what impossibly good luck she had. Not only did she finally have a family of her own, they also happened to be quite rich. Her room was a statement of that. The walls were a pale sage green, with a very realistic forest painted on one wall. Standing halfway in the shadow was a five-tailed kitsune. He had silver hair, had the body of a god, and striking amber eyes. In the forefront was the same kitsune, except in his fox form. Her bed was a four poster, which looked like real trees were growing out of the ground, and emerald green curtains.

There was a very large desk, with several small rosebushes in full bloom sitting on it, filling the air with their scent. She also had several large bookshelves, on which she planned to put all her little knick-knacks. The wood was a very light tan, almost the natural color of the wood, shined to a very high gloss. There was a small sitting area, with several eclectic squishy armchairs. One of the smaller coffee tables was in fact a reversible go board with chess on the other side.

She had an incredibly large walk-in closet, which was mainly empty at the moment, but Kayko had promised that they would soon fill it up, because as it turned out, she was a bit of a shopaholic. She had been unpacking since she had gotten there, and more time had passed then she had realized. Stifling a yawn, she changed into a comfy pair of pajamas and slipped under the covers, forgetting that she started at her new school tomorrow. She soon fell asleep, and as Yuuske came to check in on her, she looked like she was having a good dream, a smile on her face. Yuuske smiled at how innocent she looked as he shut the door and turned off the hall light.

**A.N. **Sorry about not updating yesterday, I was lazy and didn't write yesterday like I should have. But have no fear, even though, it seems like not many people are reading this, I will still update it, for the ever loyal Noko317.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Sakura found herself in the grips of a nightmare. She was running through a dark forest, somehow managing not to trip on the many roots and branches that were in her way. She did not know what she was running from, and when she snatched a glimpse back, all she saw were a roiling mass of shadows, but for some reason, even that small glimpse made the terror that she felt somehow worse, and she knew that if that thing caught her, it would mean a disaster, not only for her, but for all three worlds. She kept running, but slowly, infinitesimally slowly, the shadow caught up to her. Long tendrils of the shadows started to reach out, to grasp their prey and draw it in, getting closer and closer every second. Milliseconds before the shadows touched her; she woke up with a gasp.

She sat up in bed, a cold sweat running down her body, and a feeling of wrongness permeating every pore of her skin. She untangled herself from the sheets, and stumbled to the bathroom. She flipped on the light, finally able to look at herself. Her face, which was normally a light tan, was now a stark white, and her eyes were wide, as if she had seen the worst thing imaginable. She rinsed her face with water, in an attempt to get rid of the feeling of wrongness. After a while, she calmed down enough to contemplate going back to sleep, but as soon as she attempted to, the memory of the nightmare came back, making her small hope of sleep impossible.

With a sigh of frustration, she tore the covers off of her, and got up to get ready for the day. After a long, hot shower, she emerged, feeling much better, the hot pounding water had somehow forced the feeling of wrongness out of her skin.

Dressed in a fluffy terrycloth robe and her hair in a towel, she stood in her closet, trying to figure out what to wear that day. She only had to take a glimpse at her uniform for school before she remembered that she was to start at Domino High today. She decided to wait as long as possible to don, in her opinion, the atrocity that was her school uniform.

Still in her robe, she sat down at her desk, opening up the drawers to see if there was anything stashed there. In one drawer, there was a variety of art supplies. She took out a large pad of paper and some pencils, thinking a moment before starting to sketch. Time flew by as she worked, the pencil scratching against the paper, looking up every now and then to double check a detail.

She had just finished her sketch when Kayko came in, prepared to wake her up using any means necessary, but to her surprise, Sakura was already awake.

"Oh, I see you're already awake Sakura, and here I was prepared to pour cold water on you to get you up in time to get to school. What time did you get up today, and do you normally get up this early?" She asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Normally I don't, but I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. So I had a lot of time to waste this morning." Sakura replied, indicating the newly finished sketch she had tacked to the wall above her desk. It was a sketch of her room in the early morning light, the kitsune in the mural seeming to be looking right through you. The only color in the drawing was the piercing amber of the kitsune's eyes.

"Wow, this is an amazing drawing." Kayko breathed. "It's weird how the kitsune's eyes seeming to be looking right into your very soul…" She trailed off.

"My art teacher said I had a good eye for detail, but I don't think I'm that good of an artist." She was interrupted as her stomach gave a very loud growl. She blushed crimson at this. Kayko started at the noise, drawn out of her inspection of the drawing.

"Oh, that reminds me, breakfast is down in the kitchen whenever you are ready. Now I have to go get Yuuske's large head out of bed, he's got to head to work today."

Later down in the kitchen, Sakura was almost finished with a nice breakfast when Yuuske came stumbling into the room, rubbing the last traces of sleep out of his eyes. He gratefully accepted the cup of coffee Kayko handed him.

"Morning..." He mumbled as he nursed the cup of hot coffee in his hands, slightly more awake then when he had came in, from just smelling the cup of coffee.

"Sakura, you might want to hurry up, we'll be leaving for school in about a half hour, and you aren't ready yet." Kayko said as she set a plateful of breakfast in front of Yuuske.

"Kay Kayko." Sakura said as she got up and put her dirty dishes in the sink. She managed not to get herself lost on the way back to her room. She heaved a great sigh, as she put on her uniform, very uncomfortable at the shortness of the skirt. She slipped on her set of hidden leaf village earrings and necklace, and applied a small bit of makeup, mainly eye shadow and a little lip-gloss. She grabbed her messenger bag as Kayko called up that they were about to leave.

They hopped in the car and on the way to school, they were passed by a young man wearing a purple trench coat and riding a motorcycle. Kayko glanced up and sighed at seeing the elder Kabia riding a motorcycle. Sakura was so busy trying to figure out why someone would wear a trench coat while riding a motorcycle; that she didn't notice the Kabia Corp. insignia stamped on the back of his helmet.

Soon Sakura was sitting in the principal's office, as they took care of their registration. Before Kayko left to get to class, she told Sakura that she would get it so that Sakura was in her homeroom.

Soon enough she was standing in front of the door to her homeroom. She paused a moment to collect her nerves, before she pushed open the door and stepped in. Kayko looked up, and at seeing it was her, gave her a reassuring smile.

"Class, if I could have your attention please?" Kayko called out as everybody looked up. "We have a new student today, her name is Sakura Sato, and she just transferred here from Tokyo, so please be kind and help her if needed." She then turned to Sakura and said, "You can sit next to Yuugi Muto, he's the short kid with the spiky hair, and Seto Kabia, who I know you already know. That's only for roll call though, as soon as that's over, you can move to wherever you'd like. Good luck and I'll see you in class later."

Sakura had no sooner sat down, when the midget next to her, Yuugi Muto, she remembered, started talking to her.

"Hi, I'm Yuugi Muto, nice to meet you." He said, extending a hand.

"Sakura Sato, pleasure." She said returning his handshake. Yuugi was about to continue talking when a voice interrupted him

"Muto, I don't think I, or anyone, needs to hear you talk for any longer." Sakura turned to find that the speaker was no other then the famed Seto Kabia. Yuugi was about to protest when once again he was cut off, this time by Sakura

"Tut, tut, Seto, I can see that your attitude hasn't improve any since I've seen you last. You could at least say hello to your old friend. I'm mortally wounded." She held a hand over her heart dramatically. As the rest of the room heard those words being uttered to Kabia, they suddenly had all eyes on the pair, anticipating what Kabia's reaction would be. At his cold look she said, "Really I am Seto. What you don't believe me?"

Before he was able to respond, the bell rang, indicating the end of homeroom. As everybody packed up their stuff and started to leave Yuugi asked "Sakura, what class do you have next?"

"Let's see…I have A.P. art." She said looking at her schedule.

"Cool! I have the same thing. I'll show you the way there so you don't get lost." Taking her silence as a yes, he started showing her the way, chatting about everything. He soon started explaining the rules of Duel Monsters as soon as he found out that she didn't play. She confessed that she had actually gotten quite a few cards as a 17th birthday present, but didn't know what to do with them.

What seemed an eternity later, but wasn't that long actually, they found themselves at the art classroom. Yuugi introduced her to the teacher, and soon class started.

"Class, today we will be doing a drawing based on a dream. It doesn't have to be the one you had last night, but can be any one that is _School Appropriate._" She stressed. "It can be done anyway, but must be done on paper. Otherwise, what type of medium you want to use is up to you. Now go ahead and I can't wait to see what some of your dreams have been.

Sakura found herself once again that day drawn to sketching in pencil. Slowly the forest of her nightmare started taking shape. She was so intent on her drawing that she didn't notice the teacher come up behind her. "That's quite the dream Ms. Sato" She said, looking at the almost finished sketch.

"I wouldn't call it a dream, it qualifies as a nightmare. But just drawing it somehow has taken a lot of the fear and worry I had over it coming true." She said in reply.

Yuugi was busy drawing, but Yami, who had nothing better to do, was floating around in his spirit form listing in to conversations. "Yuugi." He said

"What is it Yami." Yuugi said distractedly, still busy drawing.

"I have a weird feeling about the new girl, she's not evil, but we need to be careful around her." Before Yuugi could reply, everybody started cleaning up. As they were cleaning up, Sakura got a glimpse of Yuugi's drawing. It was of Atemu holding court back in ancient Egypt, the millennium puzzle glinting at his chest.

The rest of her classes zipped by until lunch, where she sat with Yuugi and the gang.

"So why'd you transfer here Sakura?" Tea asked.

"I was adopted, was it really yesterday?" Sakura replied, picking a California roll out of her lunch. Joey and Yuugi had scarfed down their lunches at about the speed of light, and were now ready to do their after lunch duel.

"They normally do this after lunch." Tea explained as Yuugi and Joey started their duel. "Do you play?"

"It was never really popular at my school, and I never had enough money for things like that. I did get quite a few as a birthday present, but I have no clue what to do with them."

"Oh that's easily solved! I'll explain the rules while Yuugi and Joey are dueling, and if you bring your cards tomorrow, we'll set you up with a deck. Now Joey normally goes first, but most of the time people figure that out by playing rock, paper, scissors. Each turn you get to draw one card, and you start out with five." Tea chattered on, explaining the rules. "Now see the things on their arms? Those are called duel disks. They're made by Kabia Corp. and the only people who have them are the ones who participated in the duel city tournament."

"Hey wait a minute. I have one of those, it was part of the same present that I got those cards in!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wow, you're really lucky to get one of those. Bring it tomorrow too, that way one of us can duel you. Oh better yet, we normally get together at Yugi's grandpa's store, the Kame Game Shop, so if you can, we'd really like it if you stopped by."

"Alright, will do! Let me check with Kayko first though." Sakura replied, radiating with happiness. Soon after, the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. Her classes sped by once again; in gym, they were starting an archery unit, so she had a leg up on everybody else. Her last class of the day was Japanese history, taught by Kayko.

"Alright class, today we will be finishing up our myth unit. The final project will be done in partners. The project is simple. You and your partner are to pick a myth and do a presentation on it. I'm letting you pick your own partners for this one. So pick your partners and get to work." Joey and Tristen partnered up right away. So did Yuugi and Tea. Before anyone could come over and ask Sakura, she headed over to where Kabia was sitting.

"Seto, would you be my partner?" She asked, giving him a look that said you'd better because I have a lot of blackmail on you.

"Fine Sakura." She sat down in the desk in front of him, sitting in the chair backwards.

"I was figuring on either doing the myth of the Shikon no Tama, or of the five-tailed kitsune thief, Youko Kurama. So what do you think? We'll be able to get more information on the Shikon no Tama, its much better recorded, and I have a friend in Tokyo whose family owns the shrine that they say was used in the myth."

"Fine, let's do the myth of the Shikon no Tama. By the way, it's nice seeing you again."

"Yay! I knew that you didn't forget me!"

"That's hardly possible, but it's good to see you finally got adopted."

"I'll talk to my friend to see when it's a good time to stop by, and I'll let you know tomorrow." They continued chatting about the assignment until the bell rang.

"I'll see you tomorrow Seto." She called as they headed towards their lockers. After she had gotten her stuff, she headed back to Kayko's classroom.

"Hey Kayko, Tea invited me over to where she and her friends hang out, so they can teach me how to play Duel Monsters. Do you think I could go?" Sakura asked as Kayko started to gather up all of the assignments that needed grading.

"Of course dear, do you need to pick anything up from home before I drop you off?"

"Now that you mention it, Tea told me to bring all my cards I have and my duel disk."

"Alright, we'll stop at home first before heading over there. Let's go!"

A short time later, they had pulled up to the Kame game shop. "I'll be at a local coffee shop, grading all these papers, so when you're ready give me a call on my cell and I'll come pick you up."

"Alright Kayko, see you then." Sakura called as she headed up the path towards the shop. Some bells rang as she entered the shop. Looking around, there didn't seem to be anyone in the store, except a grey haired mad, with hair like Yugi's slumped over on the counter, deep asleep. Wondering how someone could fall asleep while watching the counter, she spotted a bell that she could press to get someone's attention. She pressed it, and instead of it ringing at the counter, it seemed like it was ringing far away. She assumed that it must ring back in the house.

"Grandpa, you down there?" Yugi called from the back. When he didn't hear a response, he came out from the back. "Grandpa? Oh, hey Sakura! Tea told me you were coming. Let me wake Grandpa up, then we can head back." After he had woken his Grandpa up, they made their way into the living area of the shop. After introductions had been made, Yugi and Bakura started working on her deck.

"Let's see what you have for cards." Bakura said, but was quickly silenced as he saw the enormous amounts of cards she had. "Well I can see that the only issue we'll have with your deck is figuring what to put into it." The boys got to work while the rest of them, using a borrowed deck, taught Sakura how to play. Soon enough Yugi and Bakura had finished, and Sakura's new deck was ready for a trial run. Everybody decided that Yugi would have the honor of dueling Sakura's new deck. As usual Yugi beat her, but not without a few moments of doubt.

Everybody had decided to take a break and head down to the park for a little fresh air. While they were relaxing, Shadi suddenly appeared.

"Pharaoh, I come bringing dire warnings…."

**A.N. **Yay! My first cliffy. To make up for the missing update a while ago, I've made this chapter extra long, 9 pages long and a little under 3,000 words. Be happy, be very happy.


End file.
